


Talent

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, May December, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S is for Singing in the Rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

Lester looked disgusted by the suggestion. "I don't do variety," he commented stiffly.

"Please, Lester? Only I've got no one else to go with. Cutter and Stephen are researching, Abby's going out with some bloke--and you're already dressed up..." Connor's face fell. 

"...Fine." Damn those puppy dog eyes...

"Excellent!"

* * *

Gene Kelly was better, Lester thought--but that didn't stop his eyes from misting. He dried them with his pocket square, then handed it to Connor--who was openly sobbing as George Sampson danced his heart out--and reached an arm around Connor's shoulders. Patting him awkwardly, Lester kissed him on the temple. 

"Singing in the rain..."


End file.
